1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an input method.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone or a portable information terminal having a triaxial acceleration sensor or the like is disclosed in, for example, Published Japanese Translation No. 2007-531113 of the PCT International Publication. In the electronic device disclosed in Published Japanese Translation No. 2007-531113 of the PCT International Publication, a motion interface is provided in which the motion of its own apparatus is detected by a triaxial acceleration sensor, and the motion of its own apparatus is used as an interface.